This Frozen Heart: Kaoru Hitachiin OneShot
by AnimeIsPerfection
Summary: A One-Shot with Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club; a girl from his past confesses her love for him in a way no other girl has confessed before. He and Hikaru have a long way to go to find their individuality but this girl understands and is willing to wait. A short, romantic story about finding one's true self.


Well, this is a slightly longer one-shot. (Also, I think my OC kinda seems like a stalker… I hope that's not too much of a problem…) XD

Though I was at the early age of eight, I remember that day clearly like it was yesterday.

The trees were bare and white glittering snow blanketed the ground. All the children in our rich neighborhood went down to the gazebo, around which the snow lay untouched. As most children would, we ran about, tainting the perfect ground with our footprints.

It was not long before I noticed them; the Hitachiin twins sat on a bench holding hands. They were bundled up warmly and stared blankly at the commotion that the other children were making.

I flounced over to where they sat and smiled happily. "Hey, you wanna make a snowman with me?" I asked cheerfully.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" the twin on my left asked.

"To both of you, silly," I giggled.

"There's nobody here named 'both of you,'" the other twin said.

"Okay then," I reasoned, "I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru."

They continued to stare blankly up at me, "Oh really? Which of us is Kaoru and which of us is Hikaru? Can you tell?"

Truthfully, I didn't know; they were too much alike but it was worth a try, so I answered, "Ah, well, I think you're Hikaru." I pointed my gloved hand at the twin on my left.

They paused, "You guessed wrong…"

The looks on their faces was different. Their eyes widened, eyebrows creased and their bottom lips trembled. At that moment it looked so much like they were about to burst into tears that I gasped and blurted, "I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!"

Looking back on it now, sometimes I wonder if I was the one who triggered the cold heartedness that filled them in the following years.

Ever since that day when I first talked to Hikaru and Kaoru, I found them intriguing. As I grew and as they grew, I observed them from the side lines.

I watched as they closed themselves off from everyone else except each other and I watched as they quickly became bored of each activity they took part in.

As the years passed by, I learned to tell the twins apart. Hikaru's voice was just a bit higher than Kaoru's. Kaoru was the follower; he did what Hikaru did and Kaoru was just a bit kinder.

I found myself more and more attracted to Kaoru. I desired to protect him from further locking his heart. I wanted him to make his own decisions. Really, I wanted this for both of them but more-so for Kaoru. He just seemed more vulnerable than Hikaru.

It was clear to me that the two boys wanted to be told apart and I knew this from the looks on their faces all those years ago. Despite this, they continued to grow closer; to become more alike.

I knew that whenever they stood on that stone walk way and broke a girl's heart, they were also breaking a little bit of their own hearts. That's what caused them to say such cruel words to every girl that wrote a letter to one of them but ended up accepting the other as well. The twins wanted desperately for someone to say, "No, I'm sorry. I only love one of you."

As strange as that seemed, it's what they wanted; what they were waiting for.

For a long while, I pondered whether or not I should approach the twins to confess my feelings. I knew they would put on an act but that wasn't the problem. I also wasn't afraid of my feelings being hurt… I was worried that I might say the wrong words and that doing so might break **their**__hearts instead.

Finally, in our last year of middle school with only a few months left until summer break, I decided that it was time to make a move. I wrote a simple letter to Kaoru;

_Kaoru,_

_For many years now, you have been in my thoughts. I can no longer deny that I am in love with you. Even if you do not accept my feelings, I would still like to know your response. Please meet me in the walk way of the court yard after school today._

_~ Hana Kinomoto_

I arrived at school early and slipped the letter into the desk that I was sure was Kaoru's. That day went by inexplicably slow and when the bell rang, I stood hastily and hurried to the arranged place. I waited for only a few minutes until the twin whom I assumed was Kaoru approached.

He smiled softly, "You didn't wait long did you?" His voice was Kaoru's.

I shook my head, letting my long, straight brown hair fall forward in front of my shoulders. "So, Kaoru-kun…"

"Actually," he held up my letter, "I'm Hikaru. You must have gotten our desks mixed up and put it in mine instead."

I knew it was a lie. They did this every time a girl confessed. Even so, I needed to play along, just for a little longer. I blushed and forced a stammer, "O-oh, I s-see…" I looked down at my suddenly interesting shoes.

"Hana-chan," He smiled and lifted my chin so that I was looking up at him, "To be honest, I've always thought that you're really cute and especially kind. If you wouldn't mind, maybe you could like me instead?"

By now, I was positive that he was Kaoru but my heart beat violently inside of my chest none-the-less. This was it; I took a quick breath of air, looked him in the eye and declared, "I'm sorry, Kaoru is the only one I like."

A look of shock appeared on his face but I continued, "You are Kaoru, not Hikaru right?" How many hearts have you left shattered on this stone walk way? How many times have you rejected a girl only to be left feeling rejected yourself?"

I paused for a short moment, "Many years ago on a snowy day, I asked you to play and you asked me if I could tell you and Hikaru apart. Ever since then, I've been trying to tell the difference between the two of you because never again do I want to see that look of disappointment and sorrow on your faces. So I learned, and though it is still difficult, I think I can tell which of you is Kaoru and which of you is Hikaru. Kaoru, I've fallen in love with **you**. Not Hikaru. Because you are twins, you are incredibly similar but you are two different people. For so long, I've wanted to melt your frozen heart but until you realize your individuality… until you realize that your future is bright and your horizons are broad, I will wait. I've watched you grow for so long and there is still so much of our lives left to complete. I know it will take time for you to love me back but until your moment of realization Kaoru, I'll be waiting."

Kaoru stood in complete silence; his face was a mask of grave awe.

I turned, my hair making a soft **'swish'**, and walked away. Behind me I heard Hikaru jog up to Kaoru from his hiding place, asking a plethora of questions. I didn't stay to hear how Kaoru replied.

Only a day later, I witnessed upper-classmen Suoh Tamaki explain to the twins that while sticking together, they could still create their own personalities; the twins could become true individuals but still understand each other the best. He then invited them to form a Host Club with him and several other students. Hesitantly, they accepted.

From there, the Hitachiin twins opened up to the world. They transformed into altogether new and yet similar individuals. It was truly amazing to behold.

Many times girls in my class would tell me, "You have a crush on Kaoru-kun don't you? You should visit him in the host club! It would be an absolutely wonderful opportunity!" And each time, I would decline. I was aware of how Kaoru was progressing and had told him I would wait. At this point, it was up to him.

When Haruhi Fujioka came into their lives, shortly after our first year of high school began, I was not surprised by how much she influenced Hikaru and Kaoru. She had found a way to tell them apart much faster and far more efficiently that I had. Indeed it was stunning how she did it but not surprising that Hikaru and Kaoru found her intriguing.

Now, over a year after I made my confession, I am standing face to face with Kaoru.

We stood in the high school's court yard, on its polished stone walk way, identical to the one in the middle school.

I used to watch Kaoru from afar but it has been over a year since we last spoke face-to-face.

"It's been a long time… Hana-chan…" Kaoru remarked quietly; his expression carefully blank.

I tilted my head slightly to the side, "Indeed, it has."

He shifted his feet and began, "Hikaru has found his place and created his individuality. He's fallen in love and he's become more independent. I have grown too but once I realized this about Hikaru, I felt at a loss. I feel like I've fallen behind him but at the same time, I've become very aware of my unlimited boundaries. I too, want to take the next step but I want you to be with me on this journey. It may take a while, but I want to fall in love with you and find my own personality." His gaze changed. Now, he seemed full of longing and determination.

I smiled warmly and held out my hand, "I've been waiting for you, Kaoru-kun."

Grinning, he took my hand, wound our fingers together and whispered, "Yeah, I know."


End file.
